The present application relates to plant watering systems and more particularly automated plant watering systems.
A number of plant automated systems have been proposed. Some, for example, water plants based on moisture content of the soil. The moisture content may be measured directly or may be estimated by weight. Weight actuated mechanical valves have also been proposed. These systems, however, have numerous drawbacks. For instance, these systems maintain constant moisture in the soil of the plants, which is not suitable for all plants and may cause the plants to rot at the roots. Accordingly, there is a need for an automated watering system that is not so limited.